No es un capricho
by Lord.Kami
Summary: A Sasuke le gustaba Hinata... y era un capricho... no era como los demás creían... el realmente se encontraba enamorado de esa chica... ella no era un capricho... *ajamm.. segundo oneshot, sasuhina y tercer fic! denle una oportunidad!*


ONESHOT

HOLA A TODOS! SALUDOS DESDE TIJUANA! mirenme aki! subiendo otro sasuhina en vez de adelantar caps de mi fic de creo.. pero pues la inspiracion llego y ke se puede acer? XD... bueno este es mi tercer fic! (sonriendo)... es mi segundo oneshot! (sonriendo mas!)... y mi segundo sasuhina! (mostrando los dientes!).. bueno pues no les pondre mucho preambulo.. este fic se me ocurrio despues de leer uno de mis kibahinas favoritos.. donde kiba mancha a hinata con helado y luego la besa... XD asi ke e aki mi estupi... ke diga.. mi invension! XD

jajajajaja bueno los dejare leer el fic una vez ke aya echo mi disclaimer! ... naruto no es mio... ni sus personajes.. son legalmente de kishimoto! x ke el me los roba mientras duermo! (largaa istoria)... XD

bueno aki los dejo leer el fic!

* * *

><p><strong>No es un capricho<strong>

―Sasuke... ¿qué te pasa?―le preguntaba un rubio bastante desconcertado a un pelinegro bastante molesto―. Te ves más molesto de lo normal...

―Nada― dijo Sasuke mientras dirigía su vista a tres personas que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela platicando.

Naruto buscó lo que su mejor amigo observaba con tanto...¿enojo? Entonces lo vió, eran tres personas que se encontraban tomando fotografías: Shino, Kiba y Hinata. El primero se encontraba sosteniendo la cámara, dirigiendo el lente hacía los otros dos. Por su parte Kiba se encontrba cargando en su espalda a Hinata, y la chica se encontraba revolviendole el cabello al castaño. Naruto sonrió, ya sabía que causaba el mal humor de su amigo.

Para Naruto no era ningun secreto el que su amigo estubiese enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga, la única chica que parecía no estar interesada en lo más mínimo en Sasuke. Aún recordaba la paliza que se habían dado mutuamente cuando la peliazul se le había declarado al ojiazul.

**FLASHBACK**

―¡Creí que eras mi amigo!―le recriminaba Sasuke a Naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro. Este cayó al suelo, por el inesperado golpe. Se comenzó a levantar lentamente y su mirada se encontró con la enfurecida mirada de su mejor amigo.

―¡Ya te dije que no tiene que ver conmigo!―le gritó Naruto una vez que se levanto, mientras le daba a su amigo un puñetazo en el estómago. Los golpes entre ambos continuaron hasta que los dos acabaron en el suelo riendo por la estupidez de ambos.

―Tsk.. dobe... ¿te gusta Hinata?―le preguntó algo avergonzado el Uchiha.

―Hina-chan es muy linda―le contestó sonrojado Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke sintiese un vacio en su interior, si su amigo correspondía los sentimientos de la chica Sasuke no tendría oportunidad con ella. Pero el vacio desapareció al escuchar a su amigo―. Pero no es mi tipo... yo la veo como a una hermana... no como un prospecto de novia―dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla―. Teme... ¿te gusta Hinata?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿después de toda esa pelea y le preguntaba eso? Pero al ver la mirada que el rubio le daba comprendió que este quería que Sasuke se asincerara. Sasuke suspiró, si le decía la verdad la rubio esté tendría material con el cual molestarlo el resto de su vida. Por otro lado Naruto era su mejor amigo, era con quien mejor se podía abrir respecto a eso.

―Si... mucho...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

―Sasuke... Hinata y esos dos son como hermanos―comenzó a recordarle Naruto al Uchiha intentando calmarlo, lo último que quería era que su amigo fuese a asesinar a otro de sus amigos―. Kiba ya no siente nada por ella...―error, nunca debió haber mencionado eso, pero antes de poder corregirse Sasuke ya había reaccionado.

―¿Kiba sentía algo por ella?―le cuestionó al tiempo que tomaba por el cuello de su camisa al rubio. Eso no podía estarle pasando, si eso era cierto el Inuzuka le llevaba demasiada ventaja.

―Sasuke, tranquilo... dije "ya no siente nada".. tu mismo lo has dicho... "sentía"... tiempo pasado―le recalcó Naruto. Al parecer el pelinegro comprendió, así que lo soltó. Aún así el Namikaze decidió que era mejor que su mejor amigo comprendiese bien la situación, por lo que decidió ponerle al tanto del Inuzuka―. Kiba esta saliendo con una tal Haru...

―Tsk... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo con ella?―preguntó el otro chico más para si mismo que para su amigo, ignorando por completo la explicación de su amigo.

―Es difícil solo porque quieres―le dijo Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra del pantalón―. Hina-chan es muy linda... tiene muchos chicos detrás de ella solamente que no se da cuenta... si no te apresuras te ganaran...

―No pienso dejar que me ganen... no en esto―le dijo Sasuke a su amigo mientras hacía un sonrisa torcida. _"Pero lo que dijo es cierto... tiene a muchos detrás de ella"_ afirmó mentalmente―. Tomé una decisión, ella será mía―.Esa última afirmación logró hacer que un escalofrío recorreiese la espalda del Namikaze. Conociendo a Hinata, ella era muy despistada... y nunca notaría lo que Sasuke sentía por ella por si misma. _"Aunque no soy nadie para criticar... parecía que todos sabían lo que Hina-chan sentía por mí... todos menos yo"_. Temía por su amiga, tal vez Sasuke le fuese a causar problemas con su club de fans. Pero también temía por su mejor amigo... el ego del Uchiha era tan grande como sensible, y probablemente el hecho de tener que confesarse suponía de por si un duro golpe para su ego.

Habiendo dicho eso, Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los tres chicos a los que había estado observando anteriormente. Shino aún seguía con la cámara, pero esta vez Kiba se econtraba abrazando a Hinata, quien sonreia ampliamente. El Uchiha sintió dentro de si una rabia increible. _"¿Cómo puede dejar que la toque? ¡Si ella se avergüenza por todo!"_ comenzó a cuestionarse furioso el chico.

Por su parte Kiba disfrutaba de lo lindo voltear a ver a donde estaba Sasuke y ver como los celos lo carcomian. Kiba se encontraba al tanto de la atracción que Hinata ejercia sobre el más popular de la escuela sin darse cuenta. El castaño no se llevaría de maravilla con el Uchiha, pero no podia negar que era buena persona aún con ese carácter de los mil demonios. También sabía que lo que Sasuke sentía por su mejor amiga era algo real, y no solo un capricho. Pero a su vez sabía que era demasiado orgulloso o confiado como para acercase a su amiga, por esa razón habia propuesto la sesión de fotos, y en ese lugar en especial.

El Inuzuka no negaba que en algún momento sintió algo más por Hinata, algo más que el cariño fraternal que ahora sentía. Él se sintió enamorado por Hyuuga durante mucho tiempo, pero ella nunca se dió cuenta, y así lo prefirió, puesto que con el tiempo la comenzó a ver como su hermana menor. Él quería que su amiga encontrase a alguién con quien estar y su mejor prospecto era Sasuke. Aunque tal idea se formó en su mente tras la insistencia de Naruto con respecto al tema.

**FLASHBACK**

―¡Kiba no me ignores!―gritaba un molesto rubio a un chico castaño quien caminaba rumbo a las gradas donde se encontraba esperandolo Hinata. El rubio quería que Kiba le hiciese caso antes de llegar con Hinata, puesto que no podía decir lo que quería estando frente a la ojiperla.

―Naruto―le contestaba algo impaciente el Inuzuka mientras continuaba con su caminata a las gradas de la escuela, las cuales en cuanto girasen a la izquierda quedarían a la vista―. Te estoy diciendo que me lo digas cuando lleguemos a las gradas―dijo continuó con un tono de impaciencia―. No quiero dejar a Hinata esperandome mucho tiempo.

―¡Es que Hinata no se debe de enterar!―soltó al fin el rubio. Ese comentario sorprendió de sobremanera al castaño haciendo que se detubiese y parpadeara un par de veces mientras lo volteaba a ver.

―Oy, ¿de qué estás hablando?―le preguntó bastante intrigado. Normalmente Hinata era quien se escondía del rubio y quería evitar que la viese... en esta ocasión era alrevés. Y eso era extraño.

―Sasuke-teme está enamorado de Hinata-chan―soltó de golpe Naruto. Kiba ante esa corta frase se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que decía el rubio. Estuvo a punto de decirle al rubio que no dijese esas estupideces, pero cuando lo vió a los ojos notó la sinceridad en ellos. Entonces un sentimiento protector creció sobre él. Él conocía la reputación y estilo de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro se dedicaba a entretenerse un tiempo con una chica y de pronto le partía el corazón dejandola.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? Ella no esta interesada en él―le respondió a la ofensiva. Por la expresión de Naruto pudo ver como esté comenzaba a hacerse ideas, las cuales eran probablemente erroneas. Decidió deshacer la idea que más probablemente se formaba en la mente del rubio―. Tampoco esta interesada en tí... ya no más...―dijo al tiempo que volteaba su vista a la dirección donde se verían las gradas si no fuese por el edificio que se interponía en la visión.

―Ella... está contigo―afirmó equivocadamente Naruto. _"Así que cree que aún siento algo más por ella"_ pensó divertido.

―No... yo tampoco estoy interesado en ella... hace tiempo que la veo como mi hermanita―le explicó. Decidió que tal vez debía dejarle las cosas en claro al rubio, no por Sasuke sino para que comprendiese correctamente la situación de Hinata―. Ella no siente nada romántico por nadie...―continuó explicando, pero de pronto notó la cara culpable de Naruto―. No es por tí... ella nunca tuvo esperanzas reales en tener algo contigo... te declaró sus sentimientos para poder ser rechazada... y poder liberarse de esos sentimientos― le explicó un tanto melancólico.

Aún recordaba cuando él se había enterado de que su amiga por fin había declarado sus sentimientos y... al fin había sido rechazada. Después e enterarse la buscó implacablemente dispuesto a ofrecerle su hombro para que llorase, pero cuando la encontró en la terraza sonriendo sinceramente su preocupación se esfumó. Luego descubrió la verdad tras esa confesión y se sorprendió por la madurez de su amiga.

―¿En verdad?― le preguntó el Namikaze. Kiba pudo notar como un peso se quitaba de los hombros de chico de cabellos rubios―. ¿Entonces Sasuke tienen oportunidad con ella?―le preguntó esperanzado. Kiba no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

―Si... y no―le dijo enigmáticamente. Escuchó un "¿qué?" indignado de su amigo, supuso que por su ambigua respuesta―. Hinata no es tan tonta como las fans de ese imbécil― le comentó mientras retomaba su camino a las gradas para encontrarse con la chica de la cual hablaban―. Hinata no estará dispuesta a que jueguen con ella...― continuó explicando―. Después de todo es una Hyuuga... puede ser amable como nadie más... pero tiene el orgullo Hyuuga...

―No es un capricho―escuchó como Naruto le replicaba seriamente. Sorprendido por el tono de voz de su amigo lo volteó a ver nuevamente y en su rostro encontró una seriedad inusitada―. Ella le gusta mucho a Sasuke...

―Te creo―le dijo simplemente mientras retomaba de nueva cuenta su camino―. Si quiere algo con ella deberá esforzarse... ella no es como las otras...―y dicho eso dió vuelta al edificio. Una vez que vió las gradas vió a su amiga que veía el cielo distraidamente―. ¡Perdón por tardar! ¡Vamonos!― gritó al tiempo que corría para llegar a las gradas. _"Será difícil... pero si lo logras... se que Hinata será feliz"._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

―¿Qué quieres Uchiha?―preguntó algo agresivo Kiba, cosa que no intrigó a ninguno de los presentes. Kiba notó el Uchiha veía "disimuladamente" a su mejor amiga. Sonrió para sus adentros... no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a Sasuke, si el pelinegro quería algo con su amiga es esforzaría... y Kiba se encargaría de ello, y eso debía dejarselo en claro. Para eso Hinata debía de irse momentaneamente, y sabía como lograr eso―. Oy, Hinata... ¿jugamos piedra, papel o tijeras?― preguntó repentinamente para la sorpresa de cierto rubio y cierto azabache. Hinata simplemente sonrió.

―¿Qué ganó?― preguntó Hinata bastante decidida, a ella le encantaba jugar esa clase de juegos, sobretodo porque eran de la clase de juegos en los que siempre ganaba.

―Quiero una soda de cola― dijo mientras fingía meditar―. Quien pierda le compra una soda al otro... ¿de acuerdo?― preguntó sonriente. Hinata siempre lo vencía en esa clase de juegos, pero en ese momento sabía que la racha ganadora de su amiga se acabaría. Se colocó justo frente a ella.

―¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!― gritaron los dos al unísono, olvidandose de los demás. Después de eso se escuchó el gritó divertido de Kiba y un suspiro resginado de Hinata.

―¡Soda de Cola!―gritó el Inuzuka mientras sonreía―. ¡Te gané!― le dijo realmente orgulloso.

―Si, Kiba-kun― dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la máquina expenderora que se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela. Cuando ya nadie la veía una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Kiba se las iba a pagar, después de todo ella si pudo ver como su amigo cambió rápidamente la seña de tijeras por la de papel...

...

Cuando llegó a la cafetería se dirigió a la máquina expendedora y colocó dos monedas en la ranura. Presionó el botón que correspondía a la soda que su amigo quería y la bebida cayó. Justó cuando se alejaba para ir al patio y pagarle a su amigo su recompensa por "ganar" decidió que ella también quería una soda. Volvió a la máquina e hizo lo mismo que cuando tomó la bebida de su amigo, cuando sacó su lata de la máquina tomó otras monedas de su billetera y repitió el proceso, después de todo no podía dejar a Shino sin bebida.

Una vez que se hizo de las tres latas salió al patio, aún se encontraba lejos de la vista de los demás. Con cuidado tomó una lata y la agitó fuertemente. Colocó esa lata en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda tomó las otras dos latas.

...

―Deja de verla así Uchiha― dijo Kiba con cierto desdén al ver como Sasuke seguía con la mirada a Hinata sin ningún disimulo―. Se dará cuenta de que la acosas― dijo burlón. Sasuke al escuchar eso no pudo menos que tratar de asesinar con la mirada al Inuzuka. Por otro lado una estúpida pregunta asaltaba su mente sin cesar... _"¿Acaso soy tan obvio?"_.

― Tsk... meteté en tus asuntos― contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

― No trates de desentenderte― le replicó el Inuzuka con cierta malicia―. Todos aquí sabemos que te gusta Hinata―dijo tranquilamente mientras veía en dirección a la mencionada, que atravesava la puerta de la cafetería y se perdía de vista.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba descolocado. No podía creerlo... ¿cómo demonios se habían enterado de lo que sentía por Hinata? La única persona que lo sabía era... Naruto. Entonces la comprensión llegó a Sasuke repentinamente, y en esos instantes unos fuertes deseos de matar a Naruto se apoderaron de él. Volteó a ver al rubio y se encontró con el rubio observandolo con cautela.

― Naruto... ¿Qué demonios dijiste?― preguntó amenazadoramente.

―Yo... creí que Kiba te podría ayuda...― comenzó a explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por Kiba.

― No lo ayudaré― le corrigió el castaño a Naruto. Después se volvió a Sasuke―. No te dejaré las cosas fáciles...

― Hinata es muy especial para nosotros― se expresó el Aburame, interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo―. Como sus amigos tenemos que velar por su bienestar.

― No me importa lo que...― comenzó a replicar Sasuke pero cayó al sentir que Naruto lo golpeaba en las costillas.

― Ya vuelve― le susurró, y la simple imagen de la chica de sus sueños caminado a él tan elegantemente como siempre fue suficiente para que Sasuke dejase su enojo de lado momentaneamente.

...

Cuando llegó frente a sus amigos le extendió su lata a Shino, la soda agitada a Kiba y abrió su propía lata.

Sasuke vió con envidia los refrescos que Hinata les tendía a sus amigos. Si no mal recordaba el Aburame no debería de tener ningún refresco, después de todo el juego había sido entre "su chica" y el Inuzuka. Observó con celos como Kiba abría su bebida, pero esa expresió se tornó en una de burla al ver como el contenido de la lata salía sin control de esta y ensuciaba al Inuzuka. El Uchiha volteó a ver a la Hyuuga y observó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de ella.

Naruto reía fuertemente, Kiba miraba con indignación a Hinata y el Aburame veía la escena como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. La musical risa de Hinata se hizo escuchar y Sasuke tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no sonreír como imbécil por el suave sónido que escapó de los labios de la chica.

―¡Hinata!― gritó Kiba indignado una vez que las risas pararon y que su refresco había quedado a la mitad.

―No es bueno hacer trampa Kiba-kun― dijo traviesamente la chica mientras tomaba tranquilamente su refresco.

Sasuke ante esa declaración de la chica se quedó bastante asombrado, no podía creerlo... ¿quién hubiese pesado que la tímida Hinata podía ser vengativa? Eso era una faceta de Hinata que no conocía, y la verdad era que le gustaba. _"En definitiva... ella es perfecta para mí"_ pensó Sasuke.

Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando la campana anunciando el final de las clases sonó. Debido a ciertos inconvenientes no habían podido tomar la última clase. Pero Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron esperando a Sakura y a Sai, mientras que los otros tres chicos frente a ellos se encontraban pasando el rato.

―Oy, Shino, Hinata... ¿Nos vamos?― preguntó Kiba mientras guardaba su cámara en su bolsillo del saco y se dirigía a un árbol no muy lejano donde se encontraban tres mochilas, una café, una negra y otra color lavanda. Se colgó la café al hombro y cargó una mochila en cada mano. Cuando volvió con los chicos le tendío su respectiva mochila a sus mejores amigos. Después de eso el Aburame y la Hyuuga se levantaron y siguieron al Inuzuka mientras se despedían.

...

Sasuke por su parte no apartaba la vista de Hinata, observando a detalle cada elegante movimiento que hacía. Por ello de inmediato notó que algo pasaba cuando la chica se detuvo en seco. Observó como le decía algo a sus amigos y como estos se despedían de ella con un ademán. Observó como ella también se despedía y caminaba de vuelta a la escuela.

Dejó de observar a la peliazul al escuchar como Sakura y Sai lo saludaban. Sakura besó a Naruto en la mejilla y comenzó a quejarse sobre la suerte que tenían de no haber tenido la última clase. Sasuke no prestaba mucha antención, simplemente seguía con la mirada a la chica ojiblanca, quien se acercaba a un chico de ojos iguales a los de ella y con el cabello castaño. Vió nuevamente como la chica hablaba con una persona y como ambos se despedían y cada quien iba por su camino. Notó como la chica salía de nuevo de los terrenos de la escuela, pero en esta ocasión, se dirigía al lado contrario de la residencia Hyuuga. La residencia Uchiha quedaba para ese rumbo, así que sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que hacía se despidió distraídamente de sus amigos y tomó rumbo a donde vió a la peliazul desaparecer.

...

No le tomó mucho encontrar a Hinata, la chica se encontraba comprando un helado. _"Con este frío... ¿un helado?"_ se preguntó Sasuke. En ese momento lo menos que se le apetecía al pelinegro era un helado, y por la baja clientela del local podía suponer que al resto de la gente también. La vió caminar durante un rato comiendo su helado, hasta que la vió adentrarse a un parque. La siguió durante un rato, sin darse cuenta que se adentraban cada vez más en el parque. Cuando llegarón a una especie de laguna la chica se detuvo y se dirigió a un columpio atado en la rama de un fuerte árbol. La chica continuó comiendose su helado mientras veía a su alrededor. De pronto los claros ojos de ella chocaron contra los oscuros ojos de él.

―Hyuuga― dijo más para si mismo que para ella, pero aún así la chica lo escuchó.

―¿Uchi-uchiha-san?― preguntó bastante sorprendida por encontrarse con Sasuke en ese lugar. Sasuke por su parte se lamentaba puesto que la chica parecía tener la suficiente confianza como para no tartamudear cuando se encontraba con Kiba, Shino y Naruto... pero parecía que con él no tenía ese grado de confianza.

―Sasuke― corrigió secamente desviando la mirada y observando la laguna―. Sólo dime Sasuke.

―Entonces digame por mi nombre Sasuke-kun― replicó Hinata mientras continuaba con la tarea de comer su helado. Tan concentrada se encontraba en saborear el postre que no se dió cuenta de que de pronto su acompañante se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura dió un respingo.

―Hinata― susurró al oído de la chica. La chica al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del Uchiha detrás de ella, su aliento chocando contra su oído no pudo evitar soltar su helado. Sasuke vió caer el helado―. Ese helado se veía rico... te quería pedir que me dejases probar de él― dijo mientras utilizaba su voz más seductora y respiraba el dulce aroma de la peliazul, quien se encontraba completamente tensa.

―Sa-sasuke-kun― dijo mientras tragaba nerviosamente. No comprendía la actitud del chico, le parecía inverosimil el que Sasuke actuase así―. ¿Qué-qué ha-hace?― preguntó utilizando toda su fuerza para no desmayarse debido a la cercanía del chico.

―Ya te dije... quería pedirte a probar del helado... pero se ha desperdiciado― dijo mientras dejaba que su cálido aliento chocase contra la piel de la chica.

―Lo-lo sien-siento Sasu-sasuke-kun― contestó como pudo la chica... en verdad que era difícil pensar teniendo al chico más codiciado de esa manera.

―No te disculpes― dijo mientras una mano de él soltaba la cintura de la chica y giraba el columpio haciendo que quedasen uno frente al otro. Y nuevamente ocurrió... el negro y el blanco chocaron... y ambos chicos quedaron hipnotizados momentaneamente por la mirada del otro. Sasuke notó como en los labios de Hinata había un leve rastro del helado de vainilla que había estado comiendo hasta hacía unos momentos―. Ya se como podré probar ese helado― dijo sin apartar la vista de los rosados labios de la chica.

―Sa-sasuke-kun― comenzó a decir la chica, pero de pronto dejó de hablar cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los labios del Uchiha.

Fue un beso lento, al principio Hinata no respondía al beso, simplemente se encontraba estática debido a la sorpresa. Justo cuando Sasuke iba a retirar sus labios de los de la chica, sintió como esta le correspondía tímidamente. Sintió como su orgullo salía disparado debido a la acción de la chica, por lo que pasó sus manos por la cintura de esta. Lentamente lamió los labios de Hinata, saboreando el sabor a dulce que había en estos, y como si de un dulce se tratase mordió su labio, haciendo que la chica soltase un suave gemido, el cual Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Después de un tiempo se separaro por falta de oxígeno.

―Sasu-sasuke-ku-kun― trató de hablar Hinata mientras ponía su mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, pero calló al sentir un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Dejame hablar... y no te desmayes ¿bien?― preguntó Sasuke mientras con un fluído movimiento atraía a Hinata a él. Se levantó y notó como las piernas de Hinata parecían no responder, por lo que sin esfuerzó alguno cargó con ella hasta el tronco del árbol, y la aprisiono contra este―. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?― preguntó mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

Hinata no podía creer lo que le pasaba, ¿en verdad era posible que Sasuke Uchiha, el más codiciado de la escuela entera, le pidiese ser su novia? Justo cuando se encontraba a punto de decirle que si al chico, decidió que no era posible. Probablemente para Sasuke fuese un juego o una apuesta, y ella podría gustar de él, pero no pensaba dejar que jugase con ella. Lentamente sintió a sus piernas cobrar fuerza y puso sus manos en el torso del chico, mientras suavemente trataba de apartarlo de ella, pero Sasuke no se movía.

―No-no qui-quiera ju-jugar con-conmigo Uchi-uchiha-san― le dijo Hinata mientras seguía con sus intento de alejar al pelinegro de ella. Sasuke comprendió de inmediato loque la chica pensaba.

―No es un juego― le replicó mientras mordisqueaba lentamente el lóbulo de la chica―. En verdad me gustas― dijo mientras delineaba su mandíbula con la punta de su nariz―. Quiero que seas mi novia― dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, sus labios separados por escasos centímetros.

―¿En-en verdad Sa-sasuke-kun?― preguntó Hinata sin poder meditar lo que decía, sus ojos se encontraban hipnotizados por los profundos ojos color negro del chico. Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que Sasuke borrase la distancia entre ellos y la besase apasionadamente nuevamente. Nuevamente mordisqueó el labio de la chica y esta nuevamente abrió sus labios, permitiendole a Sasuke profundizar el apasionado beso. Sintió como la chica pasaba sus manos y revolvia su cabello, mientras que él posaba una mano en la cintura y con la otra jugaba con el largo cabello de la chica. Nuevamente se separarón por falta de aire.

―¿Qué dices entonces?― preguntó divertido el chico mientras veía el adorable sonrojo de la chica.

―Si-si Sa-sasu-sasuke-kun― susurró debilmente la chica, pero aún así el pelinegro la escuchó. El chico sonrió y la volvió a besar...

* * *

><p>yo: no peleare con mi inner x ke ella anda viendo ... asi ke bueno en esta ocacion no abra pelea! :D... aun asi les pedire lo de siempre! reviews! no es necesaria cuenta en fanfiction! y muchas gracias x leer.. se ke esto no es una continuacion del oneshot pasado ke ice... pero se me izo buena idea.. ustedes decidan! XD<p>

bueno.. repito lo de siempre! gracias x leer! y dejen reviews! no importa si es para criticar, alagar, etc! (no es necesaria cuenta! XD)

atte: lordkami! osea yo! :D


End file.
